fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fyodor Gryaznov
Fyodor Gryaznov '(ピオドー グリャドズノブ, ''Piodo Guriadozunobu) is a former mage of the Fairy Tail Guild and the current Guild Master of the '''Sabertooth Guild, along with Sting Eucliffe. Fyodor was originally raised in Magnolia by his grandmother and aunt, since his parents traveled quite a lot at the time. As a child he idolized Makarov Dreyar and his family, and eventually joined Fairy Tail. However, he left a few years later to join Raven Tail, a guild founded by Makarov's son Ivan, who'd been recently excommunicated from Fairy Tail. During his time in Raven Tail he befriended Zenk Munel and Flare Corona. After the events of the X791 Grand Magic Games Fyodor returned to Fairy Tail with his friends. However, Fyodor still found that he felt just a bit out of place in Fairy Tail due to his actions as a Dark Mage. He was later approached by his childhood friend, Patty Oscuro, who had recently joined Sabertooth, and offered him the title of Guild Master in order to get Saber back on track. Fyodor was a bit reluctant to accept at first, but he eventually resolved to make amends for his past crimes by helping Sabertooth, so he became the Co-Guild Master. He will be the main character in the Fanon, Fairy Tail: Magic Bound and is Yahoo774's main character. His Edolas Counterpart is Fyodora Turov. Appearence Fyodor is a young man of average height and build. His appearence doesn't much reflect either of his parents, as he inherited most of his looks from his older ancestors, like his long green hair, which he inheritted from a great-grandparent. He has been noted to be relatively handsome, though he's not as popular with the ladies as most. He has soft gold eyes and a fair skin tone, as well as a thin build and a relatively tall height. Fyodor usually wears his hair up in a ponytail, with two bangs framing his face, but while not on jobs he'll either wear it lower on his head or down completely. Fyodor's usual attire consists of a dark colored, turtle-necked tank-top, with gold trim around the sleeves and shoulders, and a hexagon shape in the middle. His shirt reaches down to just above his naval, displaying his trimmed physique. He also wears light colored pants and occasionally a light brown trench-coat over top. When he was a child, Fyodor sported a similar style, but wore a white sweat-shirt instead of the trench-coat he wears now. Personality Fyodor is pretty much one of the nicest guys you will ever meet. He's almost always smiling, regardless of what may be going on around him, and is noted to be very pleasant to be around. He has a warm and reassuring personality that makes those around him feel safe and secure. When people aorund him are feeling down Fyodor has a knack for cheering them up, and has a habit of petting their heads while reassurring them with a pleasant grin. However, Fyodor does possess his fair share of quirks. Sometimes his ever-present smile can get on the nerves of certain people, which usually leads to him getting in trouble. He's also a bit oblivious about woman and doesn't typically take a hint well, though he doesn't usually pay much attention to woman if they aren't directly involved with him. Fyodor is also exceedingly talented in the field of "playing dumb" (though most times he doesn't have to play). Fyodor shows a great deal of patience as well, not getting agitated to easily, but when the lives of his loved ones are in jeopardy or he feels as though someone has treated someone else unfairly, a whole new side of Fyodor will emerge, one that will easily lash out at the wrong-doer. A common misconception of Fyodor is that he is completely unaware of what is going on around him, but he is actually quite in tune with his surroundings. Due to his assassin training, Fyodor has heightened senses which allow him to always pay attention to the events around him. He also owes his ability to tell immediately if a person he's just met has bad intentions or not to this, as he can hear their heartbeat to tell if their lying. Fyodor prefers to hide this as pure intuition however, and is well versed in fooling someone with his aloofness in order to surprise them later if need be. Fyodor was once a very dark person who killed on a regular basis when he was in Raven Tail, but since then he has supressed these murderous feelings. While in Raven Tail he didn't think much about who he killed, just that he pleased Ivan. Fyodor now shows great regret for those that he killed in the past, and becomes rather depressed when he's reminded of his past actions. His entire personality following his reinstallment into Fairy Tail is how he copes with his past. He tries to be nice and smile as much as possible, so people won't think about what he's done in the past as much. If Fyodor is desperate in battle to the point that he has no other choice, he will unleash his murderous persona and regain his full assassin behavior, but he rarely succumbs to this as he now possesses great animosity towards killing in general. This can work against Fyodor though. Once Fyodor had given up his life as an assassin the full weight of his actions came crashing down on him. He was horrified by how many people's blood was on his hands, and this developed into phoneuophobia, a fear of killing or severely harming people. Normally this wouldn't be much of an issue. Most sane people either are afraid to or at least know not to kill people. However, for a mage who's constantly on dangerous jobs and pitted against strong criminals, this fear could stop Fyodor from acting when the time is right and could eventually lead to his or his allies' deaths. History Fyodor was born in X769 to Lidiya Gryaznov and Storch Nidas. He started his life humble, literally since birth, as he was born nearly three weeks early while his parents were still traveling in his father's home country of Caelum in a small caravan. Lidiya and Storch brought their son with them all over Caelum and the surrounding areas, visiting new and wild lands. However, after more than four years of travel, they decided that they would be putting him in danger if he were to travel with them anymore. The result was Fyodor being left to be raised by his maternal grandmother and aunt in Magnolia Town, the town Lidiya hailed from in Fiore. Fyodor never questioned this however, and treated his aunt and grandmother as if they'd raised him all his life. About a year or two later, another baby was left for Zoya and Grandmother to take care of. It was Fyodor's cousin, Maya. So that was how it went for the next five years or so, with the little family, Zoya, Grandmother, Maya, and Fyodor, mostly happy and healthy. It was during this time that Fyodor and Maya began visiting their aunt's guild, Fairy Tail. They greatly enjoyed being with all the guild members, but had a special liking to the guild master, Makarov Dreyar, and his son and grandson, Ivan and Laxus. Life went by slowly and happily for the most part. Until one day, Fyodor's grandmother apparently died of a fast-actin illness. At least, that's what Zoya told him and Maya. In truth, the young children's grandmother had left them, and Zoya made up her dying so they wouldn't think yet another family member had abandoned them. When news of her mother's supposed death reached Lidiya and Storch, they ended their travels and headed home immediately. They moved back into the house that they used to own before they had started their journey, which lay right outside the perimeter of Magnolia, and took Fyodor to live with them again. A little while after that, Fyodor told his parents that he wished to become a mage like "Aunty" and "Big Brother Laxus." At first Lidiya and Storch were apprehensive of this idea, and refused to let their son do something such as that, but changed their minds after learning that Lidiya's mother and Zoya had both been training Fyodor for quite some time at that point, so they gave in, on one condition. Lidiya was to be Fyodor's main trainer from then on. Fyodor accepted of course, but little did he know what he was getting himself into. His mother was much more harsh a trainer than Zoya and Fyodor's grandmother combined. While his grandmother simply instructed him to dodge her sword's attacks, using nowhere near her full strength, and Zoya would spar with them hand-to-hand, Lidiya would take it several steps further. At the age of nine she would take her son up into the snowy mountains near Magnolia and have him brave the harsh conditions, usually without sufficient clothing for below freezing temperatures. She would also pit him against some of the weaker beasts that resided on the mountains as well. It was bitter work, but Fyodor never complained, and his mother was never altogether unfair in her training. She would never force him into a situation he couldn't handle. And the results were worth it. It was these freezing training sessions that gave Fyodor his affinity for Snow Magic, and he grew to be extremely resistant to temperature change in the process. In reality his mother had done quite a fine job training him to be a mage, and after a year of this training, she allowed Fyodor to enlist in Fairy Tail. As a mage of Fairy Tail, Laxus was the one who took him out on his first real jobs and trained him in basic mage techniques. For Fyodor, these were the happiest years of his life. On one of these early jobs with Laxus, Fyodor met a young girl around his age in a small town neighboring Magnolia while they were passing threw. Her name was Patty Oscuro. Fyodor and Patty quickly became good friends and Fyodor would often make the short walk over to her town so they could play in the woods together. However, one day when they went into the woods, a large group of forest-dwelling monsters attacked them. The two young mages were eventually saved by Laxus, but not before Patty's legs had been crushed beyond repair. Her father then fashioned her some metal prosthetics, but to this day Fyodor blames his own weakness on Patty's losing her legs. After that incident, Fyodor and Patty still remained friends, but were much more cautious if they ever entered the forests. A few years passed and Ivan Dreyar was banished from Fairy Tail. When this happened, Fyodor began to notice a change in Laxus. One day, Fyodor overheard a conversation between Makarov and Laxus, and Laxus saying, "I'll join my dad's guild and leave you in the dust!" Thinking that Laxus was truly serious, Fyodor left Fairy Tail for Ivan's guild, Raven Tail, to try and convince Ivan to not let Laxus join and tell his son to stay in Fairy Tail should he approach Ivan. Ivan agreed, but with ulterior motives. Ivan said he'd only agree if Fyodor joined his guild and became his apprentice. At first Fyodor was reluctant, but it was for his friend, and besides, the Ivan he knew in Fairy Tail didn't seem so bad. This would prove to be one of the biggest mistakes of Fyodor's life. Ivan molded Fyodor into a complete killing machine designed to mercilessly defeat any enemy he was ordered to. He trained Fyodor brutally and taught him several killing techniques that Fyodor would use in combat as a Dark Mage. During his time in Raven Tail, Ivan also found two other kids to take under his wing; Zenk Munel and Flare Corona. They were assigned to learn from Fyodor, and the three soon became fond of each other. Years passed and Fyodor became known as Blizzard Devil Fyodor for his skills in assassination. Just when it seemed Fyodor had been lost in darkness, a ray of light peeked through to him again. This was when he heard of the core members of Fairy Tail being killed on Tenrou Island by Acnologia. This seemed to shake Fyodor slightly, and while it wasn't enough for him to leave Raven, it was a start. On one job after the disappearance of the Tenrou Team, Fyodor encountered another Dark Mage, Cobra of Reborn Oracion Seis. The two fought many times over the years, but they were so equal neither ever won. Finally Raven Tail was reclassified as a Legal Guild by the Magic Council for their apparent good behavior over the past two years, and they entered the Grand Magic Games in X790. Fairy Tail attempted to enter that years as well, despite their massive loss in fire-power from the Tenrou Genocide. They were all surprised to see Raven Tail as a contender. Fyodor wore a scarf over his face to conceal his identity from his former comrades. Fyodor almost got through the Games without giving himself away, until the battle portion came. Fyodor's opponent was Maya. Their battle was short, but intense, though Fyodor seemed to be hesitating several times throughout the battle. Maya never guessed that her opponent was actually her own cousin. That is, until Fyodor hesitated a little to much, giving Maya an opening at his face. She then proceeded to blast his scarf off, revealing his identity to his cousin and former guild. Unsure what to do with his current situation, Fyodor quickly ended the battle and went into hiding, not participating in the rest of the tournament and letting Zenk and Flare take his place. Another year passed, and Fyodor began to doubt more and more just why he was in Raven Tail. He began to grow soft on jobs, which disgusted Ivan and caused Fyodor to get yelled at constantly. Then, in X791, news spread of the Tenrou Team's return to Fairy Tail. Unable to hide his joy, Fyodor could not stop smiling and shedding a tear or two, but this outraged Ivan, who then beat Fyodor into submission. Raven Tail entered the X791 GMG, but Fyodor refused to participate. Following Team Raven Tail's arrest, Fyodor left while Ivan was in custody, taking Zenk with him, but failing to find Flare in time. Fyodor then went back to Fairy Tail, and begged for forgiveness from his friends. Most of the members were reluctant to welcome home a professional assassin, but Maya convinced the members that her cousin had had a change of heart, and Fyodor, along with Zenk, were accepted into Fairy Tail. Coincidently, Flare had escaped from Raven Tail as well, and joined Fairy Tail on her own, after a short reunion with her own family, and together, Fyodor, Zenk, Flare, and Maya formed their own team. About a year passed and Fyodor went on several adventures with his team. One day however, Sabertooth's Guild Master, Sting Eucliffe, came to Fairy Tail, and asked Rogue, who had joined just before Fyodor, to come back to Sabertooth. Rogue refused, saying that he wanted to completely start over, but Sting's companion, had another idea. It was Patty, Fyodor's childhood friend, with Sting. She had joined Sabertooth recently, and suggested Fyodor become the new Co-Guild Master. Fyodor was not sure what to do at this point, but following some encouraging words from his teammates, he accepted the offer, and has since become the Guild Master of Sabertooth. Before he could become Guild Master however, Fyodor would have to take the Guild Master Exam, and then go on a training journey soon after passing. On this journey, Fyodor adopted a young assassin named Heru as his younger brother, and both were trained by the Fox Demon, Roa. Magic and Abilities Immense Magic Power: Taking after his other powerful relatives, Fyodor has become a very powerful mage, with impressive reserves of magic power. Before rejoining Fairy Tail he was the strongest member in Raven Tail and is stated to rival S-class wizards such as Titania Erza and Mirajane The She-Demon in strength; though he's said if it came down to a one-on-one between him and one of the two he'd lose indefinately. After he trained with Roa, Fyodor's became even stronger and can now call upon a greater amount of Eternano reserves while in battle. He has also gained much better control over his already potent magical aura. Enhanced Durability: Due to his cruel and painful training while in Raven Tail, Fyodor's body has become extremely durable to several different kinds of attacks. He can take dozens of blows that would normally be capable of breaking the bones of a normal person with little damage. He's even shown the ability to block a strike from a sword that could've easily cut a weaker person's arm off with just his bare arm, though he still bled quite a lot and said he wants to reframe from doing so in the future. Nevertheless he still displays a good amount of durability, befitting a Guild Master. Expert Hand-To-Hand Specialist: Another refined ability of Fyodor's is his great skill and prowess in hand-to-hand combat. Master Assassination Skills: : Devil Release (悪魔リリース, Akuma Rirīsu): Devil Release is when Fyodor lets go of all restraint and brings his assassination skills to full focus. He assumes an entirely new personality, and his eyes become cat-like slits. While using this technique, Fyodor's eyes and ears become sharper, his speed gains a great boost, and his attacks become much quicker, more powerful, and efficient. When in Devil Release, Fyodor can easily kill his opponents quickly and with relative ease, even without using magic in conjunction with it. Fyodor tries to refraine from using this technique, as he would rather kill as few people as possible now, and it seems to take a while for him to regain control over himself. Snow Magic (雪魔法, Yuki no Maho): A type of Caster Magic that is rather simple yet effective. This Magic utilizes the element of Snow. The user of this Magic can release snow from his body and manipulate it. The form of the snow is depends on the user, it can take the form of snowballs, blizzards or snowstorms. Fyodor is extremely skilled in using this type of magic, and emplys it commonly in battle as his primary magic. He has had a natural affinity towards it ever since he was a child, due to his mother training him in sub-zero temperatures, usually with insufficient clothing. His affinity was first discovered however when he pushed himself to hard on one of these training excursions. He passed out from exhaustion while Lidiya went further up the mountain for some materials. When she found him she rushed him back down to their house, but surprisingly, Fyodor's only issue was the exhaustion. Even after laying in the snow for half an hour hypothermia and frostbite hadn't set in. It was after this that his training began to focus around temperature resistance and, eventually, Snow Magic. :Triton (トリトン, Toriton): One of Fyodor's most used spells, Triton is a spell similar in composition to a Molding Magic spell in that it allows the user to summon a trident made of tightly pact snow. Since snow is such a fragile material however and users of Snow Magic are hardly ever in a climate where their attacks would hold their original form for long, a thin layer of raw Eternano encases the spear to make it harder to brake or melt. Fyodor also has the ability to remotely control his tridents and launch them through the air at opponents at high speed. :Auxo (アウックソ, Aukkuso): A rather simple spell compared with some of Fyodor's other, but effective nonetheless, Auxo allows the user the ability to release a powerful tempest of snow from their palm capable of launching a target several meters backwards. While it seems to be a long-range technique, Auxo is actually most effective when used at close if not point-blank range, as the whirlwind becomes less powerful the farther out it goes. :Thallo (サロ, Saro): By opening a magic circle in their palm, the user launches multiple pressurized streams of snow at their target that function as fatally sharp arrows capable of piercing through stone. A common spell among users of Snow Magic, Fyodor has managed to master it and can now launch his snow arrows from far away from his actual body, making this spell a very useful one for surprise attacks and ambushes. :Boreas (ボリス, Borisu): A powerful spell and somewhat of a more complex version of Auxo, when using Boreas a spiraling ball of snow engulfs either of Fyodor's fists. When the snow disperses from his fists, two dragon heads made entirely out of snow appear where they once were. Fyodor uses the same technique as he does with Triton while using this spell, his Eternano forms a catalyst over the two dragon heads to keep them from shattering or melting. Fyodor can extend this dragons to bite or wrap around his opponent, but the main function of this spell is that each dragon can blast a torrent of snow from their mouth. :Selene (セリーン, Seriin): One of Fyodor's most powerful spells, Selene is quite a complex spell despite Snow Magic being a fairly simple magic. Upon activating the spell a glowing, light blue, snowflake mark appears on the back of the user's hand. The user than points the clenched fist with the snowflake mark on it at their target and holds their other fist back near their face as if their about to throw a punch. When ready to fire, a giant version of the glowing snowflake on the user's hand appears in front of their fist. From the center of this larger snowflake a massive wave of snow is fired at the chosen target; enough to do critical damage to ever very capable mages. :Snow Form (雪体, Yuki Karada): :Gray Sky Straight (鼠色空直, Nezumiiro Sora Jika): Genie Magic (精神法, Seishin Maho): Fyodor's second primary magic is Genie Magic which he is very proficient in using. It allows the user to manipulate purple energy to their will for various purposes. To use this magic the user must store a large amount of their power in a locked space within them. By doing this the magic becomes somewhat of a living entity but not neccesarilly an intellegent being. As they use the magic this reserve will be tapped for more power. However these stores can only be restored when the user releases a certain amount of raw magic power into the air around them. Relationships For Fyodor's relationships go here... Trivia *Acording to an article featuring Fyodor in Sorcerer Weekly **His favorite food is ramen, spaghetti, or other dishes with noodles, while his least favorite food is okra, **He has completed 94 official jobs: 69 regular, 22 S-Class, 3 SS-Class, 0 10-Year, 0 100-Year, **His desired opponent is Laxus Dreyar, Cobra, and Fyodora Turov, **His favorite phrase is "Snow is silent until you give it a reason to turn into a blizzard," refering to not fighting without a reason. **His hobby is playing cards and sampling various types of foods. *Fyodor's apearence is based off Leo from Yugioh 5d's. *Some of Fyodor's assassin abilities are based on those of Killua Zoldyck from Hunter X Hunter. *Fyodor's IQ level is 105, so he's of fairly average intelligence. *Coincidently Fyodor is a friend of Laxus Dreyar and Cobra, both second generation Dragon Slayers. *Fyodor's stats. are shown to the right to be... Category:Sabertooth Category:Fyodor's Team Category:Nidas Line Category:Former Dark Mage Category:Raven Tail Category:Fairy Tail Guild Category:Mage Category:Original Characters Category:Main Storyline Character Category:Assassin Category:Guild Master Category:Mithran